villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mobor
Mōbōr was a lion affected with melanism, which means his fur was as black as ink. His mother was a witch, and he, along with his younger brother Tšatši, come to realize they have inherited her magical abilities. While Tšatši uses his gift for good, Mōbōr turns to evil. Biography Mōbōr was born to Lang'at, a witch, and Jyotis, a revolutionary. What occurred in his childhood isn't expounded upon, however he was set to be his father's heir while his younger, white-furred brother was set to be his advisor when he became Lord after Jyotis. When both lions are coming into their manes, though, Mōbōr becomes obsessed with his magic and what it could give him and attempts to take over the world. His mother, Lang'at, tries to stop him, but he simply kills her for getting in the way. Leaving Africa behind, his forces expand into the rest of the world, but eventually he does turn his eyes back home and looks to seize this land as well. Tšatši has taken the title of Lord in his elder brother's stead, and uses his own powerful magic and forces to block Mōbōr's return. The brothers fight and are equally matched for many years, until Mōbōr uses the hate and emptiness inside of himself to create the ColdFyre. His victory seems assured, as Tšatši cannot muster a lasting defense against it. However, one of the Black Emperor's many, many children eventually tires of his tyranny and destruction on turns on her father. Her name is Araawa, the first Red Queen, and stealing away some of her father's magic, she gives Tšatši the keys to his brother's downfall. The final war takes place near northernmost Africa, Mōbōr armed with his ColdFyre and Tšatši armed with his SunFyre, based off of the ColdFyre but much more destructive. The white lion uses his life force and calls down the power of the sun itself, scorching the battlefield and reducing it to sand and ashes, killing both himself and his brother. This battlefield comes to be called "The Waste". It isn't true death for either lion though, and Mōbōr is forced to roam the cursed desert until his brother says stop. Tšatši cannot do this, however, as his body was reduced to bone even as his soul and consciousness still clings to it. And so it goes, for countless generations, Mōbōr roaming the sands and killing any who enter it, turning them into undead beings like himself. He eventually takes the name "Nirnasha" and when Uru arrives in the Waste, claims to be his own son. Hearing the situation at the Black Mountains, he agrees to follow Uru and help her take down Lord Vireka. She cannot stand against his fyre, be he can, as the creator of it. Tšatši goes as well, worn on Uru's face like a mask, so that Black Emperor cannot fall back into his old ways. When Mōbōr reclaims the ColdFyre, he exposes Tšatši's skull to it, truly killing the undead lion and earning true death for himself as well. He disintegrates, as do the rest of the Undead Waste Warriors. Characteristics Appearance Mōbōr was a large black lion, fur, underbelly and mane, with blood red eyes. With his magic, he made himself even larger and is the largest feline to appear in series so far. As Nirnasha, he was more grey and sooty colors, with actual fires for eyes and a skeletal creature embedded in his body. Personality Mōbōr was a complete monster while alive; there was no low he wouldn't stoop to get what he wanted. He even kills his mother when she becomes an obstacle. He has no redeeming qualities and no use for anyone else with them either. As Nirnasha, he is still a liar and deceiver, but those are the only two qualities of his past life that seem to have survived. Powers and Abilities *Magic *ColdFyre Manipulation *Transmogrification Trivia *Mōbōr means "Night" in Kalenjin. *Nirnasha means "Deathless" in Sanskrit. *While white lions are real, black lions have never been proven to exist. Only Black Jaguars and Leopards—often called "Panthers"—have ever been seen with melanism. Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Undead Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings